Just be mine
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: — ¿Ayato-kun también será solo mío también? —pregunto él se acerca y me da un beso profundo cuando se aleja me mira sonriente —Eso responde a tu pregunta, —una pausa y el agrega —Si, yo seré solo tuyo y tú serás solo mía.


**Just be mine**

 **Diabolik** **Lovers** **no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y de** **Rejet**

* * *

—Oi chichinashi, porque tardas tanto, a Ore-sama no le gusta esperar —Escucho el llamado de Ayato y me apresuro a bajar rápidamente hacia donde él está.

Una vez enfrente de Ayato, me mira y asiente —Bien podemos irnos ya —dice mientras me toma de la mano y nos vamos.

Se podría decir que esto es algo parecido a una cita, Ayato-kun y yo hemos decidido ir a la feria, al principio el no sonaba convencido, pero al decirle que habría Takoyaki en los puestos de comida acepto gustoso.

Llegamos al lugar acordado y veo varios puestos algunos de comida, otros de accesorios y varios juegos, volteo a mirarlo y una sonrisa ladeada se asoma en su rostro.

—Creo que no ha sido mala idea venir después de todo, ¿bien a qué lugar te gustaría ir primero? —pregunta

—Bueno creo que me gustaría ir por allá —respondo mientras señalo un pasillo en donde hay varios puestos de juegos

—Bien —menciona mientras me toma de la mano y me sonrojo, hoy parece estar de buen humor.

.-.-.-.

—Chichinashi hay que entrar a ese lugar, me da curiosidad —exclama mientras señala la "casa de los sustos"

Miro el lugar que señalo y siento un leve escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, el lugar parece una vieja y deteriorada casa, parecida a la de una película de terror, sin embrago al ver la sonrisa gatuna del trillizo menor accedo, al parecer entrar le hace ilusión así que simplemente dejare que se salga con la suya.

Al entrar tomo su mano y siento como el entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, me siento segura con solo saber que el estará a mi lado. Al principio solo esta oscura la casa pero conforme avanzamos es escuchan ruidos, como si los objetos se cayeran o el sonido que produce una puerta vieja al cerrarse.

De repente siento que alguien agarra mi pie haciendo difícil caminar, sin embargo Ayato, me ayuda pisando la mano de la persona que sujeto mi pie.

—No te asustes por pequeñeces chichinashi —dice mientras me acerca más a él —Ven vamos por aquí

—Está bien

Después de caminar por un largo pasillo escucho voces riendo y pasos que se dirigen hacia dónde vamos, minutos después un grito inunda la casa, volteo hacia atrás y veo una persona vestida totalmente de negro, no puedo ver su cara porque tiene un velo, pero parece ser una mujer, en cuanto se lo quita deja ver su cara pálida y ojos completamente negros tiene una extraña mueca y repite en un susurro: —El me dejo aquí para morir, ahora ustedes también me harán compañía.

Retrocedo lentamente junto con Ayato-kun quien parece no estar sorprendido, sin embargo lo único que quiero hacer ahora es irme de la casa.

—Oye Yui ya me aburrí salgamos de aquí —dice mi nombre sorprendiéndome, mientras me guía hacia la salida, empujando a las demás personas que estaban en el camino.

—¿Y ahora que te gustaría hacer?

—Tengo un poco de hambre, y tú?

—Supongo que igual, aunque nunca niego el takoyaki, —me dice sonriendo ladeadamente mientras toma mi mano y me lleva a un puesto —Vamos _Yui_

—Está bien Ayato-kun —digo mientras me dejo llevar.

Como siempre, Ayato al comer takoyaki se manchó la comisura de su boca, con cuidado se lo limpie, al momento de hacer me miró fijamente, pensé que estaba molesto pero luego se acercó a mí y me susurra —Esto me deja realmente sediento, un poco de tu sangre no vendría mal.

Sonrojada solo alcanzo a decir —Ayato-kun...yo…

Shh— me calla poniendo su dedo en mis labios —Los fuegos artificiales empezaran pronto vamos a verlos.

Sin darme otra opción me levanto y lo sigo, el me espera y entrelaza su mano conmigo, siento como sus dedos acarician los míos, yo solo me dejo llevar por él.

.-.-.-.-.

—Que linda vista —menciono mientras veo los fuegos artificiales en el cielo al estallar y ver sus colores brillantes, me invade una gran felicidad.

—Si lo sé, Ore-sama siempre obtiene lo mejor —dice él mientras paso su brazo por mis hombros, su cercanía me hace sentir segura.

Los fuego artificiales estallan en el cielo y sus vibrantes colores iluminan la noche haciendo que este momento parezca mágico para mí, disfruto esta sensación porque sé que la atesorare infinitamente.

—Gracias por haberme traído Ayato-kun —le digo sonriendo —Fue una gran noche.

—Lo mismo digo Yui —sin verlo venir se acerca más a mí me aprisiona en sus brazos, nuestras miradas se encuentran y hay un brillo espectacular en sus hermoso ojos, sin más junta sus labios con los míos, al principio no reacciono hasta un poco después que consigo mover mis labios para así poder besarlo al mismo ritmo que él.

.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que hemos llegado a la mansión veo que todas las luces están apagadas " _acaso ya es tan tarde."_

—Fue una gran noche Ayato-kun, me la pase bien contigo

—Ya me lo habías dicho y claro que te la pasaste bien pues fuiste con Ore-sama —exclama con arrogancia —En fin creo que es mejor que ya vayamos a dormir

Y de repente me acerque a Ayato y acortamos nuestras distancias en un beso que subió de intensidad poco a poco, cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viendo fijamente y mi mirada rosa se vio cautivada por aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda y por primera vez quise tener más de lo que nunca había tenido así que pase mis brazos por sus fuertes hombros atrayéndolo a mí y volví a besarlo esta vez fue un beso dulce que se volvió uno apasionado, deje que sus manos recorrieran mi espalda y me cargo dejando, que mis piernas aprisionen su cadera.

—Estas lista para lo que viene, Yui —susurro en mi oído mientras lo lambía

—Si Ayato —respondí mientras acariciaba su fuerte espalda

—Está bien

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación me bajo y me siguió besando hasta que de repente caí en cuanta de que estaba contra la pared el besaba mi cuello y mi clavícula yo acariciaba su cabello haciendo que se desordenara más.

De repente me besa los hombros y siento su lengua saborear cada rastro visible de mi piel.

—Ayato-kun —suspiro pero él me calla con un fugaz beso, desliza sus manos por mi torso hasta que siento la fría piel de sus manos en mi piel hacerme caricias, que de vez en cuando me hacen cosquillas, en cambio yo tiro de su blazer, dejando que caiga en el piso y quito a su vez de su sudadera no entiendo porque la usa si el frío no le hace nada.

El me mira con una sonrisa juguetona y tira de mi blusa dejándome solo en mi sujetador, para quedar en igualdad yo le despojo su playera y beso su pecho, y me paro de puntillas para besar su cuello, lo muerdo suavemente mientras sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda, mis hombros y cada parte expuesta de mí. Me carga y suavemente me deposita en su cama, me besa despacio y hace un camino desde mi cuello hasta mi ombligo, repite el camino de reversa haciendo que me den cosquillas en las costillas, yo lo abrazo y acaricio su espalda dejando suaves besos en su hombro, y susurrándole cosas en su oído.

—No tengo arrepentimientos ahora Ayato-kun —mientras pongo mi cuello en su boca esperando que sus colmillos se encajen en él y succione mi sangre. Lo cual así pasa pero esta vez es diferente a las demás veces no lo hace bruscamente sino lenta lo cual hace que el dolor sea más placentero, un gemido sale de mi boca. El vuelve a encajar sus colmillos en el nacimiento de mi pecho y duele pero se siente bien aunque hago que pare porque si lo sigue haciendo tal vez pierda la conciencia.

Accede de buena forma y empieza a masajear mis pechos por sobre el sujetador hasta que sus manos viajan a mi espalda y lo desabrochan dejándome expuesta ante él, acerca su boca a uno y lo saborea mientras masajea al otro y yo estoy mordiendo mi labio para no gritar al sentir todas estas nuevas sensaciones, que me toman por sorpresa, el desciende su lengua saboreando todo a su alcance.

Alcanza el borde de mi short y me despoja de el al igual que mi ropa interior y mis zapatos, veo que él se aleja un poco de mí y me alarmo porque pienso que tal vez el ya no quiere seguir pero veo que el arroja sus tenis y está a punto de desabrochar su pantalón pero no detengo y le digo: —Yo lo hago —mientras un sonrojo cubre mi rostro, el solo asiente y me deja quitárselo, aprovecho y lo despojó de su bóxer para así estar ambos desnudos y acaricio su perfecto pecho y paso mis manos por sus bien formados abdominales y los beso, y veo como el suspira, recorro con mi legua su piel que a pesar de estar fría arde con cada toque.

De repente sus manos acarician mi cara y cuello, lo hace con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera algo frágil, cuando me mira a los ojos, veo reflejado un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto en ellos, —Yui, le hare saber a tu cuerpo a quien le pertenece, te cubriré de pies a cabeza, dejare marcas de mis colmillos y de besos intensos —me susurra cerca de los labios —Serás solo mía

— ¿Ayato-kun también será solo mío también? —pregunto

él se acerca y me da un beso profundo cuando se aleja me mira sonriente —Eso responde a tu pregunta, —una pausa y el agrega —Si, yo seré solo tuyo y tú serás solo mía.

Acaricia mis mejillas y se posiciona sobre mí, mis piernas están en sus costados pero de repente lo aprisiono y el ladea su sonrisa y pasa sus manos por mis muslos y acaricia mis piernas logrando que ría un poco, llega hasta mi intimidad y yo solo suspiro entrecortada mente y me tenso, veo que él me mira y se acerca a besarme yo le respondo y sigo su ritmo que cada vez va aumentando e incluso su lengua invade mi boca y nos sumimos en una pelea por el control, el gana y me separo para respirar, un ligero rastro de saliva sale de mi boca y Ayato la limpia con sus dedos, siento como los pasa por mi estómago para después rozar con ellos la parte sensible de mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, no sé en qué momento siento algo muy diferente ahí y grito su nombre abro rápidamente mis ojos y alcanzó a ver la cabellera de Ayato entre mis piernas trato de cerrarlas pero él me las separa más haciendo que su lengua me penetre y vuelva a gritar su nombre, sigue así hasta que siento una oleada de placer recorrer mi cuerpo y siento como el inicia un camino de besos en mis piernas hasta llegar a mi pie el cual besa hasta el dedo pequeño yo sonrío y lo atraigo hacia mí para después besarlo y siento como él se posiciona sobre mí y lentamente su miembro se adentra en mi interior.

Entierro mis uñas en su espalda y escucho las suaves palabras que él me dice, repentinamente me siento ligera y un gran suspiro sale de mi boca, miro a Ayato y limpio una pequeña capa de sudor de su frente, tiene sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas y respira entrecortadamente, al igual que yo. Siento mis parpados pesados pronto caeré rendida al sueño pero antes de eso le digo —Te amo Ayato-kun. Alcanzo a escuchar que él dice lo mismo mientras me abraza y juntos nos dormimos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora**

Adorables criaturas del fandom, aquí un nuevo aporte de mi OTP favorita de Diabolik Lovers, Ayato y Yui. Espero les agrade y ya saben cualquier duda y/o comentario me lo pueden dejar en un lindo review n.n


End file.
